El secreto de Midorima
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: ¿Por qué Midorima siempre que está cerca de Tetsuya Kuroko se siente intranquilo, incómodo o molesto? Esa… es una pregunta muy fácil de hacer, pero para él bastante difícil de contestar puesto que con ello tendría que desvelar su más y profundo secreto... Contado por Kazunari Takao


Hey!, tanto tiempo o, hacía bastante que no hacía un fic sacado de mi propia cabeza y sacado de mis propias palabras jejeje

La idea llevaba tiempo rondándome por la cabeza y no he podido evitar el escribirla jejeje; me ha salido algo cortita lo siento por eso; pero de todas formas espero que la leáis.

Disclaimer: Ni la serie, ni los nombre ni personajes me pertenecen, todo ello corresponde a su creador Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

One-shot / NC-16

PD: 17:30pm, hora española, en la recepción de mi trabajo utilizando el ordenador del trabajo rezando para que su jefe no la pille xDDDD

- - - - - Kuroko no Basuke - - - - -

El secreto de Midorima

¿Por qué Midorima siempre que está cerca de Tetsuya Kuroko se siente intranquilo, incómodo o molesto?

Esa… es una pregunta muy fácil de hacer, pero para él bastante difícil de contestar puesto que con ello tendría que desvelar su más y profundo secreto.

Cuando lo descubrí verdaderamente me sorprendí bastante y hasta sentí lástima tanto por el peliverde como por Kuroko, siento que vosotros también deberíais saberlo por lo que solo lo contaré una vez y espero que me escuchéis con atención; si mal no recuerdo eso ocurrió más o menos cuando todavía estaba en Teiko y empezaban a conocerse los 6 como la "Generación de los Milagros"…

[Flash Back]

…Hace 2 años…, en esa época el grupo ya había ganado su primer campeonato, todavía se estaban dando a conocer pero ya estaban en bocas de todos aquellos apasionados por el baloncesto; a pesar de tener 14 años no sentían miedo cuando competían con gente mucho más mayores que ellos. Como bien dice su apodo "Milagros", eso eran, milagros en la cancha, no había nadie que pudiera vencerles o hacerles sombra; su habilidad, agilidad y visión eran unas cualidades que dejaban a todos en el suelo derrotados y humillados descaradamente.

Pero eso es algo que ya sabéis, ¿verdad?, creo que es mejor que pasemos a lo que verdaderamente importa de esta historia; si mi memoria no es mala le escuché decir que aquello comenzó mucho antes de que él lo descubriera que fue cerca de ganar su segundo campeonato.

Como siempre se quedaban hasta tarde entrenando en las pistas del instituto; Se podía ver perfectamente como Kise retaba muchas veces a Aomine a un 1 contra 1, donde el rubio… siempre perdía; también estaba Murasakibara comiendo sus adorados dulces ignorando los reclamos de la manager, Momoi; también estaba Akashi con su imponente mirada y expresión tranquila analizando todo y a todos mientras echaba una partida de Sogi con Midorima y os preguntareis, ¿dónde está Kuroko?; como siempre el muchacho pasa desapercibido y como sabe que queda poco de entrenamiento está recogiendo las cosas que ya no son necesarias, es decir, el contador de puntos portátil y las cestas de balones extras que siempre sacaban para luego dejarlas en el almacén bien colocadas donde también estaban algunos materiales de ejercicio muscular, como las pesas y otros instrumentales, y algunas colchonetas para hacer ejercicios de suelo.

Uno a uno comenzó a irse del recinto con sus pertenencias apagando las luces tras de sí; fue en ese momento que Midorima tuvo que regresas sobre sus pasos puesto que había olvidado su objeto de la suerte aquel día, sí… extraño ¿verdad?, lo había dejado en la banca de la pista por lo que encendiendo las luces del pasillo ingresó en la pista y justo cuando iba a salir empezó a escuchar extraños sonidos que provenían del almacén y…, como buen adolescente e 14 años la curiosidad le venció por lo que comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente, a cada paso que daba acercándose los sonidos se volvían más nítidos y se podían notar como gemidos y jadeos acompañado de sollozos.

Aquello verdaderamente asustó bastante a Midorima por lo que miró por la rendija que había de separación de la entreabierta y puerta, lo que vio allí fue algo que nunca olvidaría y que quedaría grabado en su retina y recuerdos hasta que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo en persona puesto que…, no todos los días encontrabas a Aomine Daiki con un atrapado Kuroko Tetsuya entre él y las colchonetas.

No sabía exactamente como habían llegado a aquello, pero Midorima podía ver perfectamente que aquello no era consentido por el jugador fantasma del equipo; era la primera vez que veía una expresión así en el peliazul. El miedo, dolor y la desesperación podía verse en su mirada llorosa pero de sus labios no soltaba ningún sollozo; también pudo observar los pantalones y ropa interior del más bajito tirados en el suelo del almacén lejos de su propietario y por lo movimiento pélvicos que hacía Aomine sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo al ojiazul.

Tanto su mirada verdosa como la azulada se encontraron pero antes de que Kuroko pudiera pedir su ayuda, Midorima se marchó corriendo pero sin hacer ningún ruido, dejando a su compañero de equipo sin una salida para poder escapar de ello al igual que tampoco podía gritar, solo se quedó allí sollozando en silencio y aferrándose al moreno con fuerza a la espera de que aquello acabara….

Las cosas no habían cambiado desde entonces y de aquello ya había pasado otro año más habiendo ganado otro campeonato más; ninguno de los dos había dicho nada de aquel día, pero tenía que reconocer que Kuroko sabía guardar muy bien las apariencias tanto físicas como psicológicas. Dos días después de haber acabado la secundaria Kuroko se acercó a Midorima con su expresión de siempre para luego avisarle de que se marchaba y se iba a cambiar de instituto. A pesar de la sorpresa que le supuso aquello el peliverde no lo expresó y solo dijo "¿Crees que me importa?"; después de eso pasaron varios meses hasta que se volvieron a ver…

[End Flash Back]

Esta historia no es mía, si no de mi compañero Midorima Shintarō que descubrió que aquel secreto se volvió suyo y hasta el momento solo yo lo he descubierto; esto es algo que nadie más puede saber, por eso lo dejo escrito en estas hojas para cuando él se atreva a decir la verdad de aquel momento y pueda quitarse ese peso de encima…

- - - - - Kuroko no Basuke - - - - -

Y esto es todo, por lo que servidora se marcha por el momento hasta tener otra historia que poder contar :D

No os olvidéis de comentar, thanks


End file.
